guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Acolyte Sousuke
Acolyte Sousuke is a Hero available in Guild Wars Nightfall. An excitable Elementalist of the Zaishen Order, Sousuke always seeks to learn from his experiences. Lore From the official website: :Explosive Zaishen Disciple ::"Understanding is half the battle... and now you understand." :Origin: Cantha :Age: 27 :Profession: Elementalist :This guy talks too much. Sousuke always has advice, wisecracks, and commentary on his current situation. His amused outlook on life, unrestrained curiousity, and quirky sense of humor are rare for a Zaishen warrior, but he backs it up with a flamboyant, explosive fighting style. A mission is only a failure, he believes, if you don't learn anything from it... and Sousuke doesn't care much for failure. As a Zaishen warrior, he insists he's one of the deadliest combatants in the world, and he has a compulsion to prove it again and again. If that's not enough, he'll tell you, again and again. From the manual: :Sousuke always has advice, wisecracks, and commentary on his current situation. His amused outlook on life, unrestrained curiousity, and quirky sense of humor are rare for a Zaishen, but he backs it up with a flamboyant, explosive fighting style. A mission is only a failure, he believes, if you don't learn anything from it... and Sousuke doesn't care much for failure. As a Zaishen disciple, he's one of the deadliest combatants in the world, and he has a compulsion to prove it again and again. Recruitment Complete the quest Student Sousuke. This quest is mutually exclusive with Student Jin, which leads to the recruitment of Acolyte Jin, and both are offered by Field General Hayao immediately after completing Zaishen Elite. Accepting Student Sousuke on a character will prevent that character from recruiting Acolyte Jin until the character completes the Nightfall campaign. Any character that accepts Student Jin must instead complete the Nightfall campaign by finishing the Abaddon's Gate mission, then accept and complete the quest Gain Sousuke given by Acolyte Sousuke in the Throne of Secrets. Missions and Quests :R indicates that Acolyte Sousuke must be in the party Quests Given *Gain Sousuke Quests Involved In *Bad Tide Rising *Zaishen Elite *Student Sousuke Location *Istan **Kamadan, Jewel of Istan (only during quest Bad Tide Rising) **Plains of Jarin (only during quest Zaishen Elite) **Sun Docks (prior to getting either Jin or Sousuke as a hero; Nightfall characters must have completed the quest Isle of the Dead) **Zehlon Reach (only during quest Student Sousuke) *Realm of Torment **Throne of Secrets Armor Acolyte Sousuke starts with Elementalist Zaishen armor, which is nearly identical in appearance to blue Elementalist Shing Jea Armor, as well as a Zaishen Eye for a headgear. His armor has an armor rating of 34 to 60, depending on his level. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Elite Sunspear Armor using Stolen Sunspear Armor acquired from the Dajkah Inlet Challenge Mission. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Primeval Armor using Primeval Armor Remnants acquired in the Domain of Anguish and during The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx mission. See also: Acolyte Sousuke's Armor Gallery Default Skills * * * * * * * Dialogue In Sun Docks and Plains of Jarin: :"Well, good day! My name is Sousuke. You're lucky you've come upon me in a good mood. I've fried people for looking at me like that. Ha, ha. Just kidding! I'm usually very careful with my elemental magic. I wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, perhaps, if it was Kournan." In Throne of Secrets: :"The fire! The explosions! The valiant fights! It's a tale of heroes, and you're the greatest one!" Quotes Idle Quotes A hero's idle quote changes as the player progresses along the primary quests and missions: Big News, Small Package: *''"Well, hello, Tahlkora! Aren't you just as cute as Kormir's little button nose."'' Consulate Docks: *''"I'm ready! You're ready! Koss is ... not paying attention."'' Hunted!: *''"I heard the others talking. They don't think you can find a place to protect all the Sunspears. Let's prove them wrong."'' The Great Escape: *''"You really think we can get Koss out of that Kournan garrison? I suppose if we take the right spells, bring a few hundred soldiers... what, no soldiers? Spells it is, then!" And a Hero Shall Lead Them: *"We did it! They thought it impossible, but the joke's on them. Let's finish the job!"'' Venta Cemetery: *''"Are you sure we can get through this? I'll have to trust your leadership on this one, my friend!"'' The Council is Called: *''"Warmarshal Varesh has no idea how much trouble we're going to cause her. Oh, yes, I can feel my spirits lifting already."'' To Vabbi!: *''"Vabbi? I've never been to Vabbi. What should I bring? What are the well-dressed Elementalists wearing these days?"'' Mysterious Message: *''"Jahai Bluffs? The monument to Palawa Joko's defeat? I hear the place is haunted. It will make for an enjoyable visit."'' Rally The Princes: *''"I have friends in the priesthood of Lyssa back home. I should write them of this."'' Tihark Orchard: *''"A party in Vabbi! Keep your ears open. These princes gossip like old houswives."'' All's Well That Ends Well: *''"Perhaps we should bake a cake with the word "TRAP" on it and bring it along. It's never a good idea to go visiting empty-handed."'' Greed and Regret: *''"The Hidden City of Ahdashim. I like the way that sounds. Dark and mysterious. Maybe it's something wonderful..."'' Pledge of the Merchant Princes: *''"I heard Koss and Melonni talking. It wasn't their usual run-off-the-mill-fight, so I think they're getting along again."'' Attack at the Kodash: *''"The Forum Highlands isn't a very good place for earth spells. The stone's too soft. Then again, if I had to listen to all those Vabbians talk for years on end, I might go a little soft in the head, too."'' Crossing the Desolation: *''"Zerai again. He always sends us all across creation. I wonder how many places we'll visit this time before we're done?"'' Gate of Desolation: *''"I've never had second thoughts about being a Zaishen, but Palawa Joko wasn't in the contract!"'' A Deal's a Deal: *''"Hmmm. Joko's Domain. Well, that could be snappier. Joko's Towering Palace of Doom!"'' Horde of Darkness: *''"No matter how much creativity you put into it, a wurm is still a wurm, and I think the best thing for them would be some orange sauce, a little cinnamon, and a stiff dose of fire."'' Ruins of Morah: *''"Varesh is bad, but Palawa Joko really gets under my skin. Until skale figure out how to get rabies and communicate zombie-disease, Palawa Joko's going to be the scariest thing in the world."'' Uncharted Territory: *''"Which is worse: to be eaten by these creatures, or trapped in this terrible place? I can't decide!"'' Gate of Pain: *''"This place is like my worst nightmares...the ones inspired by those little pickles."'' Kormir's Crusade: *''"Ssssh. Be quiet. I thought I saw movement over there, behind those rocks. Abaddon is everywhere..."'' All Alone in the Darkness: *''"Well, at least things here still burn!"'' Gate of Madness: *''"It must be horrible to be one of those lost Sunspear scouts. To be totally...alone."'' Abaddon's Gate: *''"Shiro the Betrayer! I can't think of anyone else in Cantha whose soul deserves eternal torment more than his."'' Idle quotes that are not known where they fit into the storyline progression: *''"I wonder what the Sunspears were doing so far north? How very odd."'' *''"Understanding is half the battle, the other half is fireballs."'' Idle quotes upon completion of the Nightfall campaign: *''"I look forward to exploring more of Elona... now that it's not about to be eradicated by Nightfall."'' Battle Quotes *''"Are you kidding me?"'' *''"Balthazar shall smite you!"'' *''"Burn 'em down!"'' *''"Call, fire! Summon, wind!"'' *''"Did you see that?!"'' *''"Free the elements! Scorch the ground!"'' *''"I can handle this!"'' *''"I've never cast this before. Hang on!"'' *''"Oooh. That's a good one!"'' *''"That blew up good. That blew up REAL good."'' *''"The power of the elements is at my command!"'' *''"That was the best fight ever!"'' *''"Whoa! That had to hurt!"'' Notes *If more than one player includes Sousuke in the party, one of them will appear as Zaishen Elementalist instead of Acolyte Sousuke. Category:Heroes (Nightfall) Category:Quest givers (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Sun Docks Category:Throne of Secrets Category:Zaishen Order